


4:46 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Very good,'' Unity said to Reverend Amos Howell after his servant returned with crowds for him to control.





	4:46 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Very good,'' Unity said to Reverend Amos Howell after his servant returned with crowds for him to control within Smallville's revival tent.

THE END


End file.
